


Desire

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Hate Sex, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter knows just which of Lily's buttons to push to wind her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loony4lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loony4lupin), [tourdefierce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tourdefierce).



> Warnings: Um, if the prompt below doesn't tell you…  
> Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where loony4lupin/tourdefierce requested James/Lily with a prompt of H is for Hate!Sex.

He always did this. James knew just how to make her furious. Lily could hear his footsteps behind; James running to catch her up. His long legs closed the distance quickly.

"You obnoxious—"

James didn't give hear a chance to finish. He pushed her against the wall and his mouth covered hers in a frantic, sloppy kiss.

She pushed at his chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

Smirking, he pulled her hard against him. "I love it when you're like this. Astronomy Tower?"

Her blood was boiling both with anger and desire… desire won out. It always did.


End file.
